Dragon Rod
by Hyde
Summary: Mysterious encounters apply to two parties, fire and ice. Terror of Voldemort has it's last reign and two enemies need to be together to stop him. a little R/H, Ha/Ha, G/D, G/M. enjoy, review review review. please. oh it might become R rated later.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I own the plot and the new people you met and will meet. My brother and I worked on this tiresomely for several days before deciding to write it, so review, review, review.

Dragon Rod

Bed time story

"Now Arthur, do you think that Hermione will like a pink jumper this year for Christmas?" Miss. Weasley was saying as she rocked in her chair by the fireplace. In the living room the couple sat in quiet with pleasant conversation going on. The kids had all been put into bed and need to get some sleep for their trip to Hogwarts tomorrow. Ginny is in her sixth year while Ron, Harry and Hermione are in their seventh. Mr. Weasley sat in his favorite chair reading his paper. He was elected minister of magic ever since fudge had a heart attack two years ago; unfortunately he is one of the ministers of magic. Lucius Malfoy is the other; the vote was tied and has been for some time now. 

"Molly dear, Christmas isn't until… well a long way away." Arthur said as he changed sheets of his paper.

"Yes your right. Oh my goodness, what are you two doing out of bed? I demand an explanation right away." Ginny and Hermione crept around the corner into the living room in their nightdresses.

"Um well, we were, uh, Mom we couldn't sleep, to excited about tomorrow." A stammering Ginny spoke.

"You need your sleep." Molly exclaimed.

"Can we stay up with you for a while, until we are tired?" Ginny asked hopefully.

"Well for a little bit, but if your tired in the morning…" she trailed off at that moment because a red headed boy and Black haired boy stepped around the corner.

"Couldn't sleep," Ron said brightly "can we stay up to?"

"I guess, for a little while." The four kids sat down on the floor, Ron and Harry sat by the fireplace and Hermione laid down close to them on her stomach. Ginny sat in front of her mother with her back to her.

"Um mom, mind if we stay up tonight to?" the twins poked their heads around the corner and started settling themselves in some empty spots on the floor.

"Well I never," molly exclaimed "is this the new leaky cauldron or my living room?"

"Good one mom." Fred retorted.

"Mom can you tell us a story?" Ginny's small voice piped up.

"What one?"

"One about dragons." Ron said.

"Princesses." Hermione stated.

"Sward fights." Harry added.

"Magic." Both the twins' chorused.

"Well then I know just the story. This is an old legend that my mother told me when I was quite young. It has been passed down generations now, some say it is true some say it's just myth."

"Go on, tell us." All the kids said. Miss Weasley took Ginny's fiery golden red hair in her hands and started French braiding it.

"It all happened a long time ago when there were two men, the best of friends, nothing could part them. One was Jazan Red, he was king of Gandora Kingdom and he had a daughter named Dezra. His friend was Basain yameau and he had a son named Airez. Basain was king of Ledora kingdom."

"Ouch mom that hurt."

"Sorry Ginny, Anyway as I was saying, these two were the best of friends. One day Jazan was walking in the woods and he came across the very first dragon egg. He had no idea that it was a dragon egg except that it had on it written Dragon in some ancient language. Jazan took the egg and cared for it until it hatched. It was a black and white Dragon, one black eye and one white eye. Jazan was so happy this was a new creature and he didn't want any harm to come to it. Jazan named the dragon Demos. Basain, being Jazans best friend found about the dragon, well he was told about it. 

As time went by Basain grew jealous of Jazan, as he wanted a dragon for himself. Basain plotted and planed. One day when Jazan and he were fighting, to work on their skills, Basain knocked Jazan over and the man hit the ground and poked out his eyes and went blind. In a state of despair Jazan's dragon Demos went to help his friend. Demos gave up his white eye and Jazan took it. He could see again. This bond between the dragon and the human made Basain even more jealous. 

Soon Basain realized that he cannot kill his best friend to get the dragon, he would most likely kill the dragon in the process and be with out both of them. So Basain decided that he must kill the dragon."

"Oh no mom he didn't." Ron exclaimed

"Shh, who's telling this story," Molly glared at Ron "So one day when Demos was grazing in the field Basain shot an arrow at his heart and killed him. Dragon skins weren't as tough back then. Basain blamed it on some highwayman, and kept the dragon's black eye. Jazan cried and almost died but lost his sight instead, without the dragon alive the eye will die as well. Jazan gave the white eye to his daughter Dezra, and died. Dezra and her lover, Airez, took the eye and a piece of the dragon shell, some how creating many more dragons. The eye split and floated up into the sky, with half of it, it created a fiery red star with glimmers of gold, and the other half it created an icy gray star with glimmers of blue. This was odd because the red star represents Dezra and the blue star represents Airez. Over time the power in these stars created two rods, known as dragon rods, a golden red one and a blue gray one. These rods are about half the size of our wands. The red one has a circle on top and the gray one a triangle. These rods hold very powerful magic that no one knows about. These rods were created to stop the midnight rod. The midnight rod was created from the dragons other eye, the black eye. Basain wanted to create a dragon and instead came out with this rod; he was going to use it to rule the earth. He didn't get far with that plan because his son found out and killed him. They were unable to destroy the midnight rod so they buried it. In order to destroy it the red and gray rods needed to be married, hence the people who owned them needed to be married. Dezra and Airez wanted to be married but couldn't because at birth they were betrothed to other people. 

From the newly created dragons lots of little runts came out, not strong enough to survive in the world alone they band together and started a new race, known as the dragon gnomes."

"Oh, I want one of them." Ginny said.

"Shh, your interrupting me, so in time it is said that the true heirs of the Dezra and Airez will come. We do not know when or who they will be. It has been a long, long time that most people dismiss the whole idea. I believe that if it is true the Midnight rod or any of the others would have been found by now. Well that's the end of the story, now off to bed."

"But mom what happened to Dezra and Airez?" George asked.

"They married other people lived a long life and died, burying their rods when they left. Now lets go it is well past midnight." All the kids gradually climbed back to bed.

"Kind of sad ending, isn't it?" Ginny asked Hermione stifling a yawn.

"Yeah, I wonder if it is true?" Before the girls could talk much more they were asleep.

*          *          *

Inside the Malfoy manor Draco was getting ready for sleep. _Another year at Hogwarts, with the stupid 'dream team' thank goodness it is my last_ he thought. Draco crawled into his king size four-poster bed and layback on his pillows. Trying to fall asleep, he found it very difficult. He was getting hot under his heavy black quilts and comforters. Draco threw them back and lay in his gray silk boxers. Draco grabbed a package his mother left on the side of his bed and opened it; it was a muggle book called Lord of the rings. It was a four-book set, so Draco begun reading the hobbit that night. 

After a few hours Draco fell asleep on his bed with the book open on his lap.

_Draco was running in the forbidden forest, something was chasing him but he couldn't tell what it was. He ran faster and faster and bumped into a Red haired Weasley, Ginny. She looked as scared as him and was running from something. The full moon pulled into view and they could see a bright blue light emitting from their hands and a shadowy Ghost appeared. _

_"My name is Maledicta .I've come with a message for you"_

_"Throught fog, fall, and fire,_

_Storm, winter and ice._

_He was born under the red sta,_

_She was born under the Ice._

_Dragon Lizard,_

_Two I give you_

_Hatching fire and ice creatures_

_By the first shell_

_Scorch and sear the skin_

_Dragon lizard diary will help you win._

_Rod of ice_

_Rod of fire_

_Midnight Rod is dooms desire."_

Draco and Ginny in their separate houses, shared the same dream/night mare. They both woke up at the same time in a cold sweat. . Ginny wondered why she was dreaming about Draco and the dragon Rods, and if he had the same dream. Draco wondered what the heck a dragon rod was, and why he was dreaming 'bout Ginny Weasley, and if she had the same dream. Restless they both found the comfort of sleep only to be woken up soon by their mothers.


	2. The train ride and a kiss

Dragon Rod

Hogwarts express

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George, and Percy, wake up now or you'll be late for school or work." Molly yelled from the bottom of the steps. Percy was head of magical creatures department; Fred and George were working in a joke shop in Diagon alley, until they got enough money to open up their own shop. All the sleepy faces sat at the table, barley awake, when a very well rested happy Percy strode into the room.

"Morning mom. Can't stay long, want to get a new start." Percy said as he grabbed some breakfast and apparated to work. Mr. Weasley left earlier, some trouble with the Creatures department. 

"Bye Percy, have a good day." Molly called after him, "Now I want you to bring your trunks down and put them into the cars, we need to leave in ten minutes if you don't want to miss the train." All the kids ran upstairs to get ready. Ginny put on some flared genes and a blue tee shirt. Hermione put on her black ¾ length skirt and orange sweater. Ginny took her hair out of the French braid and put it in a loose ponytail on the back of her neck. Hermione left her hair down and brushed it to its normally poofy stage. The girls came down stairs with their trunks and got into the car.  Ginny sat up front with her mother and the three sat in the back.

*          *          *

"Draco, honey wake up." Narcissa called. Draco climbed out of bed and got dressed. He put on a black silk shirt with black slacks. He slicked back his hair and went down for breakfast.

"Oh, you look so handsome. Hurry up and eat the car is waiting out side for us." Narcissa said and left the room. Draco finished his food and went outside to the car, he sat inside and his mother told the driver to take them to the station. 

"Mom, what's a dragon rod?" Draco asked, disturbing the silence.

"What do you mean?" She asked trying to avoid the subject, which Draco noticed.

"That's exactly what I mean, I know you know so please tell me."

"Alright, but you have to promise me, not to say a word about this to you father, he would not have wanted me to tell you."

"I promise."

"Well it all started with an old legend…" Narcissa told the whole story that miss. Weasley told last night. The story ended up taking the whole trip. Draco listened intently and took in every word. His dream was now making sense to him, well more than it did when he had it. 

As the car pulled into the station Draco and his mother got out, she got him a trolley and left him.

"I'll see you at Christmas."

"Bye." Draco replied. Then he walked onto the platform. Draco took his trunk and got onto the train, he walked down the isle to the very last cart and sat down in it, and changed into his Hogwarts uniform opened his books that he got last night and started reading.

*          *          *

Ginny lugged her Trunk onto the train and looked for an empty compartment, none were to be found so she went into the last one. Ginny wanted to be alone and think about the dream she had had. Ginny threw her trunk inside and looked around, it looked empty so she climbed in. 

"What are you doing Weasley?" Drawled a familiar voice. Ginny jumped at the sound of it.

"Nothing." Ginny said timidly, she had always been afraid of Draco and he was scaring her right now. His cold gray eyes always looked like they were piercing into some ones soul.

"Get out, this is my compartment." Draco said, noticing that he was scaring the little girl. Her hair was so red and when it flickered in the light you could see glimmers of gold in it. Her eyes were brown with fire creeping in all around it, very pretty. Draco noted. The Weasley had grown into quite a natural beauty, _stop it Draco, you do not think she's pretty._

"I cant." Ginny stammered. He had beautiful slicked back blond hair with glimmers of icy blue in it when the light touched it. His eyes were gray and mysterious with icicles creeping into it around in circles much like Ginny's but colder.

"Why not?"

"Because, there is nowhere else to go."

"Whatever just be quiet." Draco said and turned to his book.

"Um, can you turn around?" Ginny piped up.

"What?" Draco asked in surprise.

"I need to change into my robes can you turn around." Ginny said gaining more confidence.

"Ugh." Draco replied and turned around. Ginny changed as fast as she could.

"I'm finished." Ginny said and Draco turned around.

"Humph, do you always change in the presence of men?" 

"No." Ginny replied. Draco was going to make some snide remark when the door swung open.

"HI, my name it Morag MacDougal. Are you Ginny Weasley?"

"Yyyyes." Ginny replied.

"Good, I am a year older than you and I am in Ravenclaw house. Oh your Draco Malfoy." Morag said just noticing him.

"Yes, and what are you doing here?"

"Oh, well this puts a damper on my spirits, I was going to ask Ginny out, but um I see. Well I'll leave you two then."

"Us two?" Draco snarled

"Yes, you're a couple aren't you?"

"NO!" both Draco and Ginny said.

"Good," Morag said happily "Ginny will you go out with me?"

"Um, well I don't even know you." Ginny replied earnestly.

"You could get to know me, and I've liked you for a long time now."

"Ugh." Draco replied, both Ginny and Morag glared at him.

"What do you say?"

"Ummm, well I guess." Ginny replied.

"Great," Morag said and kissed her cheek "come with me." With that they both left the compartment. 

"Bout time they left, I was getting sick with all that lovey dovey mushy stuff.  I was almost even jealous of that stupid MacDougal. Me jealous over a Weasley. I must be sick. I wonder, if she really did have the same dream as me?"

*          *          *

Ginny and Morag left and went into a compartment where Harry and Hannah Abbott were hand in hand, and Ron was with Hermione.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Ginny whispered to her self.

"Look Ron," Morag said. "I'm going out with Ginny, nice girl she is." Ron grumbled but seemed to approve, a little. They sat in there and talked for a while, played exploding snap and some wizards Chess until they reached Hogsmade. Then the sis all got a carriage to themselves. It was a little cramped but the fit for the most part. Ginny was starting to like Morag; he was ever so nice to her. She bent her head down on his shoulder and rested there for a while.

A/N: sorry this chapter is so short the next one will be longer.


	3. the end of two months ... halloween

Dragon Rod

A/N: Morag is not my character, he is one of J.k's insufficient ones, but he works.

The end of two months

Ginny woke up again breathing heavily. She had had another episode of her dream. It happens every night on the full moon. Every time Ginny has this dream there is always something more to it. Tonight she say Maledicta but he didn't epeat5 his usual phrase, he said something about 'marry the rods.' _I know that the rods have to be married but why is he telling us? I wonder if Draco has the same dream, tomorrow I'll ask him._ Ginny tried to go back to sleep but it was 5 in the morning so she decided that it wasn't going to happen. Ginny got up took a shower and got dressed. She put on a blue gene skirt and a red sweater before her robes. It didn't clash with her hair, it was a ruby red. Ginny grabbed her books and went down into the common room to do some studying. 

Inside the common room it was very dark, Ginny flicked on a light and she saw Hermione and Ron asleep on one of the chairs locked in each others embrace. _ Well it's about time._ Ginny thought. _ I wonder how long they've been together?_

"Ahem." Ginny coughed, Ron and Hermione woke with a start and begun rambling on about being to tired and just dozed off, nothing happened.

"It's ok I wont tell anyone." Ginny said earnestly.

"thank you, gin" Ron replied and they both left to each other's dorms. It was now 6:35 and Ginny decided to go down for breakfast.

*          *          *

Draco woke up in shock, he had another dream. This one was a lot shorter than before and a little different, Maledicta only said a few words. Draco looked at the clock on the wall and it chimed 'time to get up'. Draco got out of bed and got dressed, he put on a forest green sweater and black slacks under his robes. When Draco was finished he slicked back his hair and went down to breakfast. He was the only Slytherin up this early for food, so he sat at his tale and looked around to see who was up. Not many people are awake at 6:45 in the morning, they usually don't come down until 7:30, well that can be expected because classes don't start until 9:00. Draco looked around the room and saw a few first year Hufflepuffs up, no Ravenclaws, and two Gryffindoors. Ginny and some second or first year. For some reason Draco's attention was drawn to Ginny again, maybe because she was standing up and walking towards him? _ What? Why is she coming over here?_ Draco put on his best snear.

"Are you lost Weasel?" Draco stated

"Stuff it, Malfoy. I just want to ask you something." Ginny replied a little angry. She was trying to hide her fear from him, but he could tell that she was afraid.

"Coming to 'yours truly' for the awnsers, I say you might have some sense. What can I do you for and make it quick I don't want anyone to see me consorting with a Weasel." Draco sneared.

"I want to know if you have been having the same dream as me?"

"Why would I have the same dream as YOU?" Draco emphisied the you. He knew what dream she was talking about, and it starled him, but she didn't notce.

"I . . .i …don't know, it's just t-t-that w-w-ell y-you were I-I-n mine." Ginny stammered trying to regain herself.

"What was this dream about?" Draco said disgustedly, _she looks cute when she stutters, oh god what and I thinking, STOP IT._

"Well were running in the woods and then a ghost appears, his name is Maledicta and he keeps saying some riddles and 'the rods must be married'. Do you have this dream? I think it has something to do with the myth about Jazan and Basain , the dragon rods and stuff. Do you know about that myth?"

"Yes I know about that myth," Draco said scarastically "No I don't have this dream, it seams and interresting one tho'! Why do you want to know?" Draco lied

"Oh, well I was just wondering, maybe you could help me or something, but I'm sorry I disturbed you your highness." Ginny emphasized. She had a hunch that Draco wasn't giving all truth, _he had to have had that dream to, he just looked like it, oh I don't know I wish I never went to talk to him he makes me so mad._ Ginny got up and left. She saw Morag entering the hall and she went up to him.

"Hi, how are you? Excited about the dance tonight?" Morag greeted her. 

            "Ecstatic." Ginny replied happily and he kissed her.

            "So what is your costume going to be? I hope Hagrid put up the pumpkins."

            "I can't tell you, you know the rules." They laughed and went to his table.

            "Ahem, excuse me people, now we all know about the dance tonight," Dumbledor said "no telling anyone what your costume is and at midnight the person who you are dancing with you will revel yourself to, and kiss." Then he sat down and ate.

*          *          *

Later that night every one was in the dining hall dressed up as the craziest things in the world. Ron was a women, Harry was a knight, Hermione was a princess, Ginny dressed as a fire fairy, she had a red ruby princess dress with flames of Purple and green and gold crawling up it from the bottom. The top had a low cut neck and ribbons flowing off it in the purple, green and gold. She wore a mask with lots of fiery sparkles on it, it covered her eyes only, off the top two corners a white see-through cape fell down over her hair. You could still see her hair though it, and it was flowing untamed and had sparkles that flickered in the light. Ginny also used a cream that put sparkles all over her body, she put it on her face, arms and neck. There were lots of fairies and three vampires, some werewolves, ghosts etc.

*          *          *

Draco dressed up as a phantom, he wore all black with a long flowing black cloak covering his whole body and his head so no one could recognize him. With his costume he held a cyeblade. Draco and the rest of the Slytherins made their way to the grate hall. Dumbledor, dressed as a clown, stood up and spoke;

"Would all the Gentleman stand on this side of the wall," pointing to the right "and the ladies on the other wall." Pointing to the left. He then started taking pick of students and placing them in pairs.

"These will be your partners for the rest o f the night." He said beaming. Every one was with their person trying to figure out who the other person was. Harry was with a ghost, Ron with a princess, Neville was with a witch, Morag was with a hooker, Hermione was dancing with another girl, and Ginny was with a guy in a black cloak. They danced all night. Ginny loved her partner he was the best dancer she had ever seen or danced with. 

Draco wasn't too distraught, he had already guess most of the peoples costumes, and who they were. He noted that Ron and that mudblood were together, Harry was stuck with Blaise, and Neville was with Pansy as she kept asking if he was Draco. Ginny boyfriend was with Harry's Girlfriend. But he couldn't figure out who his partner was. He had a hunch but he didn't want it to be. She was a good dancer and compliments to her costume. When midnight chimed every one stopped dancing.

"Ok, it's time to take off our costumes." Dumbledor beamed and the lights dimmed only enough so that you could see the person in front of you. Harry and Blaise found out who each other were, shocked you could say, Harry politely kissed her on the cheek and promptly ran as fast as he could out the door to avoid her pounding him, same happened for Neville except you wouldn't think it possible but he ran faster than Harry and squealed like a pig. Hermoine and Ron were pleased to find each other and stepped out side, probably to have a snog session. Morag kissed Hannah on the lips and she blushed. Ginny then took off her mask and Draco assumption was correct.

"You have to take off yours off too." Ginny said politely. Draco  scanned the room looking for a jealous brother, only to find nothing, he then removed his hood and a shocked Ginny froze in her spot. 

"Expecting potter." Draco snarled and bent over a little and kissed her rosy lips. Ginny just stood there taking in the warmth of his lips on her and she noted that his kiss was better than Morag's. Draco swiftly left the grate hall and to his common room hoping that nobody saw him kiss a Weasley. Ginny blushed and she turned to leave the hall, _Morag who? _Ginny thought as she went over the kiss in her mind while she was leaving the great hall and up to her dorm.


	4. Christmas

Dragon Rod

Christmas

Draco was sitting in his room on his bed reading the last book in lord of the rings. He was almost finished and most people were asleep. Tonight was Christmas Eve and earlier on in the evening his house was having a party. Draco finished his book and placed it in his trunk, he then took out a piece of parchment and started scribbling down notes. He was writing down notes of his consecutive dreams, he copied what he remembered of the dreams poem and what had happened, according to his calendar and his calculations he was going to have the dream tomorrow night. Draco now knew that Ginny had these dreams, he felt kind of bad for telling her lye, she might have been able to help him, but no he didn't need any help at least not from a Weasley. Once Draco had finished he put the parchment in his bag and went to sleep he would think about it later.

*          *          *

Ginny lay awake in her bed, she was thinking about the Halloween dance, which seemed to occupy her thoughts now. Every time she thought about the kiss she blushed and felt silly. Ginny had danced with Draco the whole night and he kissed her. If you had've told Ginny at the begging of the night that she would be dancing with Draco and liking it, she would have laughed in your face. Now she was star struck, every time she saw him in the halls she blushed deeply and hid hoping that no one would see her. Morag thought that Draco did something to hurt Ginny and he keeps asking her what he did. Ginny fell asleep with a silly smile on her face and thinking about Draco.

Early the next morning Ginny was awoken by a screeching sound. She sat up and at the end of her bed saw a small cadge with a dragon gnome in it; it was fiery red with and icy triangle on its forehead. There was a note attached to it, and said that it's name was 'Myco' and it was male, but it didn't say where it was from so Ginny was a little confused.

"Hello." Myco said.

"EEEEEEEEE." Ginny screamed in excitement waking up the rest of her dorm mates.

"Where's the fire?" The girl next to Ginny asked half asleep but then seeing her presents excitedly woke up and opened them. Ginny laughed and continued to open her presents. She got a jumper from her mother, it was green. She got some chocolate frogs from Hermione, Ron gave her a new Quill, it wrote and all you had to do was speak. Harry gave her a book, 'Hogwarts a history' and there was one last present, it was a broom, the very newest, in shiny silver letters it said 'Dragon Rider'. Ginny looked at the note with it, it read;

_Ms. Weasley,_

_Thank you for your entry in our contest, write about your deepest dream. As you can see you have won unfortunately there was a tie so we gave you both the prize. This is a dragon rider, the fastest ever made and there are only two ever mad. This broom out strips the fire bolt by quite a considerable amount. Use it well._

_Maledicta_

Ginny gasped when she read the name that was the man from her dream. Ginny pushed the thought aside because Ron entered her room and begun dragging her down to the hall for food. She got dressed and headed for the door.

*          *          *

Draco awoke to a screeching sound only to find a Dragon gnome at the end of his bed; the note attached to it said its name was 'Ruka' it was female. Draco looked at it, it was icy blue and it had a fiery circle on its forehead. 

"Hi." Ruka said.

"Hello," Draco replied cool and collected from the initial shock. He looked at his other presents, more books from his mom, sweets and an invisibility cloak from his father, last package was a broom, with silver letters on it saying 'Dragon Rider'. Draco opened the note attached to it and read;

_Mr. Malfoy,_

_Thank you for your entry in our contest, write about your deepest dream. As you can see you have won unfortunately there was a tie so we gave you both the prize. This is a dragon rider, the fastest ever made and there are only two ever mad. This broom out strips the fire bolt by quite a considerable amount. Use it well._

_Maledicta_

Draco stunned at the name, it was so familiar then he realized that it was the name of the man or rather the ghost like thing from his dream. Draco set the note aside along with the broom _I will be able to beat potter with this_. Draco thought. 

"Are you coming down for food." Goyle said

"Hun oh yeah." Draco said collecting himself, he pocketed Ruka and left the dorm and went down to eat.

*          *          *

            Ginny pocketed Myco and went down the hallway to the great hall, she opened the big oak doors to walk in just as someone was coming out, Draco. Ginny blushed and tried to hide it when;

"Ah, sporting chaps," Dumbledor said as he put a hand on Ginny's back and Draco's back, he then pushed them together close almost to a kiss and then whispered mistletoe and pushed them all the way. Ginny once again felt the pleasantness of Draco's warm lips on hers., she blushed. They were in the kiss for a few extra seconds when they realized that Dumbledor had left. Two squawks brought them apart, when the noticed that the two dragon gnomes didn't like being squished together.

"Excuse me, what was that for." Myco said angrily.

"It was an accident." Ginny insisted.

"Yes." Draco said apologetically.

"Better." Ruka said and returned to his pocket, as did Myco to Ginny's.

"I didn't know you had a dragon gnome." Ginny questioned

"I got it for Christmas, I didn't know you had one." Draco replied.

"Same, I got mine for Christmas." 

"uh sorry about that." Draco said

"What?"

"Earlier, with dumbledor." Draco replied.

"Oh, I'm sorry as well." Ginny replied

"Still here eh, to shy I guess." Dumbledor said and pushed them together again into another kiss, it was just as pleasant as the first one. Ginny was happy, he tasted like mint and he was gentle, Unlike Morag who was rough and just not a good kisser compared to Draco. Ginny knew now for sure that she liked Draco. 

Draco had to admit Ginny was a good kisser, she tasted like chocolate cherries, he was slightly jealous of Morag now. Draco blushed when he thought this. He pulled away and tried to get out of this doorway before this happens again.

"MALFOY!!!!" came a yell from none other than Ron. Hermione and Harry were trying to hold him back. Draco left and muttered something about 'dumbledor… and mistletoe… bah"

"Ginny what were you doing?" Ron asked aggressively. 

"It was not my fault, dumbledor pushed us together and it was the mistletoe… " Ginny didn't get to finish

"Mistletoe." Hermione squealed and grabbed Ron and puller him over to the door and started Kissing. Ginny and Harry laughed. Ginny lost her appetite so she started to wander the halls. Ginny walked for an hour when she realized that she was lost in some part of the castle that she didn't know existed. Ginny rounded the corner and saw Morag; she wasn't pleased to see him because he was having a snog session with Susan Bones.

"I love you so much, as soon as I get rid of Ginny, we can be together." Morag was saying between kisses.

"Is this soon enough for you," Ginny said trying to fight back tears "I hope it is cause if it isn't, to bad, good bye, forever." Ginny said and begun running as fast as she could down the hall, she was running so fast she didn't even realize where she was going, when she ran into a figure turning a corner, this figure was much larger than her, trying to stop herself from falling she grabbed the robes of the person in front of her, but to misconception she did not balance herself, she caused the figure to lose its balance and come toppling down on her.  Ginny opened her eyes to see a very scared and angry Draco Malfoy on top of her.

"Weasley, what do you think your doing." Draco said

"Sorry, I-I didn't see you." Ginny said. They stared at each other for a little while. Draco leans down to kiss her:

"HELP, I'm suffocating in here." Myco said struggling to get out of Ginny's pocket. Draco got off of Ginny but didn't stand up he sat agents the wall. Myco flew across the hall and humphed.

"Why were you running so fast?" Draco asked

"I was, well, um I saw Morag kissing rather making out with Susan Bones," Ginny said bursting into tears and sat up. Draco not knowing exactly what to do he put an arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder "he said he loved her and that all he had to do was get rid of me, and then they could get together."

"Well he was always such a creep." Draco replied, noting to hit Morag once or twice before today was over.

"Thank you."

"What?" Draco replied but Ginny had got up and left with her dragon gnome.

*          *          *

Ginny was sitting at the table for supper, she chanced a glance at Morag he had two black eyes, and he was looking very distraught. Ginny then looked at Draco and he winked at her. Ginny then knew. Draco had given Morag those beauties because of her. Ginny liked Draco even more, and blushed at the thought. 

Draco saw Ginny blush and it made him blush, he dipped his head down so that no one would see him.

Ginny finished her supper and headed up to Gryffindor house. She was feeling a bit tired from today's events so she climbed into bed, as did Draco.

_Ginny was running through the forest when just like normal she bumped into Draco he had his dragon gnome with him and so did Ginny. The light emitted from their hands again and Maledicta appeared._

_"The library holds the key,_

_Rod of Fire,_

_Rod of ice,_

_Dragon gnome diary_

_In the library you will see."_

Ginny awoke with a start, she got out of bed and ran down the hall to the library, being careful not to be seen by Filch or any other teacher. Inside the library Ginny started walking around, she was near the restricted section when she bumped into something, it was invisible. Ginny hit it with such force she fell over backwards and the object fell to, with its fall it's invisibility cloak fell off there was Draco Malfoy.


	5. Dragon Rod Diary

Dragon Rod

Dragon gnome diary

"Weasley, what are you doing here?" Draco said angrily.

"What were you doing here?" Ginny said smugly. Draco got up and so did Ginny.

"This library is to clean for your mudblood-lover filth." Draco replied. Ginny was so angry she threw a punch at him. Draco grabbed her fist. Ginny tried to wiggle free, but couldn't so she pulled out her wand and cursed Draco, he let go of her hand and ducked it. Draco grabbed his wand and disarmed Ginny by throwing her at the wall. Ginny hit a bookshelf and banged her head. Draco came over to her, picked up her wand and went to see if she was ok. Ginny came back to reality and Draco was looming over her she punched him in the jaw. Draco grabbed her and shook her. Ginny, growing up with seven brothers was used to fighting, she tackled Draco and they were both rolling around the floor hitting and kicking at each other. After a few minutes, 15 to be exact, they stopped and heard a noise outside. Draco grabbed his cloak and put it around him and Ginny.

"Anybody in here." Came Filches voice. He looked around a little while then left. Draco took off the cloak and they were a sorry sight. Draco was much stronger than Ginny and it showed. Ginny had a couple of burses on her face a cut above her eye and one beside her ear, not to mention all the burses over her arms and legs. Draco had a cut on his lip and a burse on his cheek; he had a few burses on his arms but not as many a Ginny. Ginny was sitting across from Draco by the window. There was a full moon out side the window. Ginny put her left hand up to her eye to feel the blood and there was a circle glowing in fiery red light on her palm, Ginny stared at it for a moment in shock and looked at Draco. He had done the same thing with his left hand only he saw an icy blue triangle shining on his palm, he then returned the look. They both stared at each other for a while and then it almost seemed like their hands moved on their own to each other until they were touching palm to palm. The light from both of their hands shown really bright and then a book moved out of the restricted section and in front of them. It red in golden letters 'Dragon rod Diary'! The book then flipped open to a page halfway through it and there was a picture of Ginny's dragon gnome on one side and Draco's on the other. Ginny looked at it and then to Draco. They both reached for it at the same time and ripped the book in half Ginny had Draco's dragon gnome and Draco had Ginny's.

"Know look what you've done Weasley, you ripped it." Draco drawled.

"You did it." Ginny retorted.

"It wouldn't have happened if you didn't touch it. What are you doing here anyway?"

"I had a dream, it sent me hear." Ginny said looking at her hand it was still glowing and she noted Draco's was glowing as well.

"You?"

"I was out for a midnight strolling." Draco replied.

"You had the same dream, admit it." Ginny said throwing a punch at him. Draco caught it and saw it was her left hand, he opened it and saw her circle on it, and he traced it with his finger. 

"My dragon gnome has this mark on his forehead." Draco said.

"May I see yours?" Ginny asked. Draco gave Ginny his hand and she traced the triangle.

"Mine has this on his forehead." Draco jerked his hand back. 

"I don't want weasel filth on me." He snarled. Ginny lunged at him both of them rolling around on the floor, ending up with Draco on top of Ginny.

"I hate you." Ginny whispered. Draco smiled, and he looked so very gorgeous with a smile Ginny noted. Draco leaned his head down and kissed her. Ginny a little surprised but delighted kissed back. Ginny loved his kisses. By now the moon had fallen and the sun was rising. Draco then stood up looked at his hand the light was gone; Ginny's was gone as well. Draco then helped her to her feet, gave her; her half of the book, and took his half of the book. He started to leave but kissed Ginny once more and left her standing there very confused.

"Bye Ginny." Draco said and left. Ginny smiled and blushed he had called her by her real name. She was in love.

*          *          *

Draco left the library with a big smile on his face; he pulled his invisibility cloak over him and walked up to his room. He took off the cloak and put the half of the book in his trunk. He looked in the mirror and was shocked to see hi face all bloodied up, but it was not as bad as Ginny's, he tried to magic it as clean as possibly but it didn't do much. He slicked back his hair and changed, he then went down to breakfast. 

*          *          *

Ginny went up to her room and put her half of the book in her trunk. She looker in her mirror and tried to clean her self up a little. It worked a little but only as well as Draco could. She changed and went down to breakfast. Draco was already there; he hadn't cleaned up much better then her. _Mental note, never fight with Draco again._ Ginny thought as she took her spot at the table.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked.

"I-I uh, well I um was walking around last night in the dark and I bumped into a suit of armour." Ginny replied

"What were you doing up at night. Your not aloud." Ron asked.

"That's smart coming from you." Ginny replied smirking.

"Don't talk to me like that Ginny, you could have been hurt worse, or have detention, or get expelled." Ron retorted.

"For your information, I was going to the bathroom, I'm not like you." Ginny said and got up and left. She walked down the hall and into her dorm she got Myco and her half of the book and left to find an empty classroom. Ginny found one in the dungeons it was a lot further than she had ever been before. She found an empty room and sat on the floor.

"What are we doing here?" Myco asked.

"I want to study this book, you, my hand, and my dreams." Ginny asked.

"Oh, what is with your hand?"

"Last night it glowed, in a circle, when I was with Draco last night."

"Whose Draco?" Myco asked.

"An insufferable git." Ginny exclaimed and then blushed at the thought of his kiss.

"I think you like him." Myco replied.

"Like him? um well yes I do." Ginny replied blushing and told Myco all about what happened last night. Meanwhile Draco had followed Ginny all the way down here, she was in a classroom, which he often visited to be alone. When her heard her say that she liked him, he blushed and silently admitted that he liked her to. Draco rounder the corner with Ruka and his half of the book, he brought them with him to breakfast because he planned to study them after.

"May I sit?"  Draco asked.

"Y-y-yes?" Ginny replied shocked.

"Nice, conversation weasley." Ginny blushed.

"How much did you hear?" Ginny replied blushing.

"_Like him? Um well yes I do…_ that was the part you were most interested in, wasn't it?" Draco replied. Ginny blushed furiously and ran out of the room with her book, half of.

"Wait for me Ginny." Myco said as he flew out after her.


	6. detention and the Finding a Rod

Dragon Rod

Detention, and discovery of a Rod

It was now around February; Valentines Day was coming up, Harry and Hannah, and, Ron and Hermione were completely inseparable and Colin was hanging on Ginny. In Ginny's case she was try to make it look like she was once in love with Harry Potter, the boy who lived to cover her crush on Draco. Her schoolwork was piling and piling, the teachers seemed to have short tempers, well shorter than usual and everyone seemed to notice.

"Insufferable, pompous Git." Ginny exclaimed with anger when she entered the common room.

"What's up?" Ron asked.

"Snape-Detention-git." Ginny said trying not yell.

"He gave you another one, what for this time?" Harry asked. This is Ginny's sixth time getting detention in the run of two weeks, all from Snape.

"I was running late from Herboligy and I made it into the class right on time, but he took five points from Gryffindor and gave me a detention tonight, I have to meet him in his dungeon at 9:30 to find out what I'll be doing." Ginny exclaimed calming down a little.

"Ginny, you didn't do anything wrong, Snape has a bug up his nose." Hermione exclaimed.

"You'll probably have to was out all the caldrons and wash the floor, be happy you don't have to shine the trophies with out magic." Ron said Ginny smiled, as they all tried to cheer up. They played a couple games of wizard chess, Ron winning them all, and some exploding Snap. Ginny went up to her room at 9:00 to get ready. As she was putting her hair in a loose ponytail on the back of her neck an owl flew in her window. The not read;

_Ms. Weasley,_

You will meet me by the wooden doors, in the entry halls. Bring a warm cloak, we will be going out into the Forbidden Forest.

_Snape._

'_Great'_ Ginny thought, _just what I need._ Ginny grabbed her Cloak, pocketed Myco and went to the entry hall. When she reached the doors she saw someone standing already at them, Ginny walked up to him, tapped him on the shoulder;

"Sorry I'm late professor I-I…" Ginny trailed off, it was not Snape in front of her but none other than her crush, Draco.

"Professor, me? hardly. What are you doing here weasel?" Draco smirked.

"I have a detention," Ginny exclaimed "you?"

"Same." Was all he said.

"What did you do?" Ginny asked trying to make some sort of a conversation.

"Magonagal, I was late for class," Draco replied. Ginny laughed, "What's so funny? What are you here for?"

"It's funny, ironic funny, you were late and got detention, I was on time but still got detention." Ginny said between giggles.

"What do you have to do?" Malfoy asked.

"I'm going into the forbidden forest, you?" Ginny responded. Malfoy nodded his head in agreement. They didn't have a chance to talk much further when Filch approached them, he motioned for them to come with him. They followed him all the way in silence.

"We need to collect a type of plant, it is called muck weed, our stocks have run low and the only known way to get it is in there. Filch said pointing to the forest. He started to walk off.

"Wait, what does it look like?" Ginny asked. Filch turned around and threw a bag at them Ginny bent down to pick it up and in side there was two leaves.

"I will get you at two that gives you five hours, have fun." He smiled evilly and left.

"Give me one of those." Draco asked, rather stated. Ginny handed him one of the leaves, she pulled out Myco and turned on her heel and headed into the forest. Draco brought out Ruka and did the same only form an opposite entrance.

"Thinks, she's Queen." Draco stated to Ruka.

"I think she's pretty." Ruka replied.

"Figures, the gnome I would get would think Ginny Weasley is pretty." Draco said throwing his arms up in exasperation. 

"Don't you?" Ruka asked, Draco tried hard to hold his blush down and promptly said

"No."

"I bet you do, oh look there's a patch." Ruka said pointing to a spot beside them, Draco knelt down and pocketed a lot of it, he was almost finish picking it when Ruka screeched, Draco turned around and saw Figure gliding toward him, covered in a black cloak he couldn't make out what it was. Draco sensed that he did not want to find out who it was so he started running, Ruka flying beside him, the Full moon Shawn and he could see his was pretty good, Draco turned hi head and noted the figure was gone, he turned it around again And saw Ginny Weasley but before either of them had time to react they collided and both tumbled over backwards.

"Weasley!" Draco said angrily

"Malfoy." Ginny spat back equally angry, she had a bump on her head and she could feel the throbbing pain, she lifted her hand and saw it shining again.

"Watch were your going." Draco snarled.

"Shove off, let me see your hand!" Ginny replied.

"What?"

"Give me your hand." Ginny said and grabbed for it, it was glowing to. She put her hand to his palm to palm like in the library, and it shown even brighter, than the first time. Draco realized what she was doing; it was exactly like the dreams they both had been having. In a few minutes the shadowy Ghost appeared. 

"My name is Maledicta."

"What is this?" Ginny asked as she showed her hand to him.

"That is the sign, you will only see when you to are together at a full moon, it says that you are tho ones we have been waiting for."

"For what? And who are you? Are you a ghost or a real person, did you give me that broom, from the contest?" Draco replied

"You were the other winner." Ginny exclaimed, Draco nodded understanding that she was also the one whom he had to share his first place with.

"I am a time traveler, I was around when Jazan had his first dragon, I gave it to him. I witnessed everything. And I wrote the book you two so carelessly ripped. Yes I gave you those brooms. They are to be used when you fly in the final fight."

"Fly, fight, final?" Ginny asked

"Yes, the last battle, once the Midnight Rod is found by he-who-must-not-be-named, there will be a final battle, I have traveled to the future to tee it." Maledicta responded.

"What are these signs for?" Draco asked showing his hand.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask but now I'll have to tell you. They are marks that signify that you two are the heirs of Dezre (he looked to Draco) and Airez (he looked to Ginny). The Midnight Rod could have been destroyed a long time ago if the Rod of fire and Rod of ice had been married but, they didn't." Maledicta started fading slowly. "I am being interrupted, I can't tell you any more, read the diary, I must go." With that he disappeared altogether. And two balls of light fell into their left hands. In the sky where maledicta was red letters said 

_Rod of fire,_

_Rod of ice,_

_Two I give you,_

_Midnight Rod is dooms desire._

Ginny looked at the little ball of light and she squeezed it, it shaped itself into a small rod, half the size of her wand it was Fiery red and had a circle on top of it, exactly like the one on her palm. Draco saw her do all this and he did the same, his shaped itself the same half the size of his wand, it was icy blue and had a triangle on top of it. Both of them to stunned to speak just looked at each other.

"Wow." Myco and Ruka said together.

"I think they like each other." Ruka said in a dreamy voice. Ginny blushed deeply and hid her face and Draco looked at her Questioningly. Both the dragon gnomes saw this and laughed.

"I think we should go back to the castle." Draco said getting up and motioning Ginny to do the same. They started walking out of the forest and they were about half way, Ruka tapped Draco on the shoulder and her turned around charging them was a werewolf, Ginny noticed he stopped and turned around. They both started at a sprint away from him the wolf was gaining and he pounced he knocked Ginny over and She screamed. Draco turned around to see he.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco shouted and the wolf was thrown off of Ginny into a tree and temporally knocked out. Draco ran to Ginny and helped her sit up there was a big scratch across her back diagonally, and it was deep and bleeding badly. The wolf was coming around and had started to come towards them, almost instantly the two rods moved together and fitted the triangle into the circle and a Dragon flew out of the Ground, he was red and ice blue glimmers all over him, very pretty. He grabbed the wolf and tore him into shreds then ate the pieces.

"Are you alright?" the dragon asked in Dragon tongue. Draco and Ginny some how understood him and they both said yes in the dragon tongue. Then the dragon Disappeared and the two Rods fell to their owner's sides.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I think so.' Ginny got up and wavered a little.

"You are not lay down on your stomach, and take off your Robe and shirt." Ginny took off her Robe and her shirt then she lay down on her stomach, draco put some of the muck weed across her cut and placed a sealing charm over it.  He picked some extra and gave it to her.

"Keep this, and out some on every day, with in a week you should have healed, but you'll have a nasty scar." Ginny sat up and nodded her head she started to put her shirt on when she say the cut through it and it was all bloodied up. It was a long cut and it stung.

"You should put your clothes on." Draco laughed, Ginny glared at him and then realized that she was only wearing a bra and he was looking at her, she blushed to the shade of her hair and grabber her robe and pulled it in front of her. Draco laughed even harder.

"It's not polite to stare, you know." Ginny replied. Draco laughed even harder.

"I wondered what your brother would say knowing I say you in your bra." Draco laughed at the thought and Ginny's blush deepened, she pulled her clothes on as fast as she could. Draco helped her walk out of the forest and saw Filch coming across the yard to them.

"Did you get any muck weed?" filch asked they both took out a hand full and gave it to him. Then they went up to the castle and to their separate dorms and to bed. 

 Ginny and Draco were in the forest with Maledicta in front of them.

_"Sorry I had to leave so soon," maledicta said and then he started fading, "uh oh, time to go." He disappeared. But his voice was trailing. "Marry the Rods." And was gone._


	7. figuring things out

Dragon Rod

Figure things out

Ginny woke up in pain, she remembered her back. She slowly got up and dressed. Ginny put her half of the diary in her bag along with Myco and her rod. She was going to talk to Draco today.  Ginny went up to the owlery and wrote a note to Draco. She then sent it out and went down to breakfast. Ginny entered the hall and saw Draco just sit down in his chair _he must have got hear just before me._ Ginny thought. 

            "Hey gin how was detention?" Ron asked

"Tiring and painful." Ginny replied thinking about her back.

"What did he make you do?" Harry asked.

"Um scrub caldrons, and the floor." Ginny lied, if Ron found out she had been in the forest alone and got attached by a werewolf and Draco saw her shirtless, he would explode.

"Post is here." Hermione said changing the conversation, Ginny looked over at Draco and saw the owl Flutter to him.

*          *          *

Draco looked up and an Owl fluttered into his food, it had a note attached to it, he took it off _I wonder who this is from?_ Draco thought, he opened the letter and it read;

_Draco,_

_Meet me in the classroom in the dungeon, today after breakfast._

_Ginny._

Draco looked at her confused and she smiled, she looked pretty like that. Draco nodded and went back to his eating. After he was finished he went to the classroom downstairs.

"Hello.' He said as he walked in the door.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, but I wanted you to help me with this," she said and pointed to her half of the book, Myco, and the rod." And also if you could change the weed on my back?"

"You want me to change it! Why don't you get your brother or Granger to do it?" 

"Because then I would have to tell them what happened and Hermione will tell Ron and Ron would explode if he knew that I was in the forest at night alone and was attacked by a wolf and you say me with out my shirt." Ginny said tiredly. She was exhausted and her cut drained a lot out of her. Draco laughed.

"Okay, if you put it that way. Are you sure you just didn't want to see my face again?" he said teasingly.

"Why would I want to see that ugly thing, and you've already scared me for life with your kiss." Ginny said her words dripping with venom.

"If I didn't know better, than I'd say you liked it." Ginny blushed and Draco laughed at this. She was one crazy girl.

"Take off your shirt, lets get this done." Ginny turned so her back was facing him and took off her shirt. She then lay down on the floor and squealed.

"What? I didn't even tough you." Draco replied.

"The floor is very cold." Ginny said sitting up.

"Here lay on this." Draco said handing her his shirt. They were now both shirtless, Ginny looked at Draco and say that he was very well built, he looked strong and very sexy like that. She wondered if he was getting cold down here, she was staring at his chest and thinking_ I wonder if her has soft skin? I wonder what it would feel like on top of me?_

"Are you going to gawk and my magnificent body all day or are you going to lay down." Ginny blushed, mumbled something about conceited prats and lay down. Draco laughed, he was surprised at himself, when Ginny was staring at him like that he actually liked it, and wondered what it would feel like to have Ginny move her hands up and down his chest.

"Finished." Draco said as he moved. 

"Thank you." Ginny said sitting up to face him. They looked at each other for a few seconds and then Draco leaned over and kissed Ginny on the lips.  Ginny was not surprised she was pleased, it had been a long time since their last kiss and Ginny sorely missed it. She kissed back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Draco noticed this action and he put his hands on Ginny's hips and pulled her into his lap closing all the space between them. Draco moved his tongue out of his mouth and pursed Ginny's lips open as he slipped his tongue inside her mouth. Draco explored Ginny's mouth and teased her tongue with his. She tasted good and he couldn't get enough of her. Ginny equally pleased with the taste of Draco, she completely lost all her senses and she didn't notice him move his hands down her back to unclasp her bra.

"Excuse me?" Myco said. Ginny and Draco Pulled apart ashamed of their actions. Ginny turned red and Draco hooked her bra back up. Ginny grabbed her shirt and pulled it on over her head. Draco put his shirt on as well. 

"Ooooh, I really think they like each other." Ruka said with excitement.

"Um, Ginny what else did you want me for?" Draco asked trying to regain some of his dignity while he still wanted to rip her clothes off.

"Yes the book, and Rod." Ginny said motioning over to the table. They both walked over there and Draco laid his stuff on the table as well.

"What does it mean 'marry the Rods'?" Ginny asked Draco flipped open to a page in his half of the book and showed it to Ginny.

"I didn't want to say anything, I was hoping that there would be another way in your book or something." Draco replied.

"We have to get married." Ginny said and nearly fainted.

"What about in your half?" Draco replied.

"There's nothing, I've read and read over and over again, here look." Ginny said handing her half to Draco. He leafed through the whole book and found nothing.

"So what do we do?" Ginny asked Draco closed the book and looked at her.

"We get married," Draco replied and Ginny fainted. "Is the ides of marrying me that bad?"

"No, I'm just unsure how Ron and my parents will take it."

"What about my parents, epically my father." Draco replied Kissed Ginny on the lips and got their stuff. They walked out of the dungeon hand in hand and went to see Dumbledor. Draco asked Snape where his office was and Snape brought them there.

"Alas, I see you have come to visit me. I know why you are hear, you may leave now Serves."

"You know why we are hear?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, the chosen rod bearers, you have to marry the rods." He replied.

"Then can you tell us when the final fight will happen?" Draco asked

"No I cannot, I will write your parents and tell them what has happened. You must make an announcement at supper tonight and arrangements will be made for the wedding to take place on Valentines Day." Dumbledor said

"But that only a week away." Ginny said

"Don't worry, now get ready for supper." The headmaster said and the two left.

*          *          *

Ginny entered the hall with Draco they went to separate tables, Dumbledor came in and sat at his seat. When every one was finished their supper he stood up and cleared his throat.

"I have and important announcement to make. Draco Malfoy please come forward to the table and Ginny Weasley." Every one looked at them with questioned faces, Ron was angry. Once they got to the head table the Headmaster spoke again.

"These two have chosen to come together in Marriage, on Valentines Day, the Wedding will take place here at the school. Thank you!" Ginny and Draco turned and started to walk back to their tables.

"MALFOY!!!" Ron Bellowed


	8. changes

Dragon Rod

Wedding plans

"MALFOY!!!" Ron bellowed and got out of his seat. He started to walk towards Draco.

"Ron stop." Ginny called as she ran out in front of him.

"Ginny get out of the way, I am going to kill him." Ron replied a bit quieter but just as angry.

"You can't." Ginny said and then she put on her sad face, it looked like tears were welling up in her eyes, it looked like she was going to cry and her bottom lip was trembling.

"Why not?" Ron asked as he was trying to make her stop crying.

"Because then I won't be able to marry him." Ginny replied looking a little better.

"That's the whole point." Ron replied in exasperation.

"But I love him." Ginny said and every body Draco included let out a gasp.

"You really do?" Ginny nodded her head. Ron looked at Draco and motioned for him to come out side where they could talk in peace.

"Jolly fun." Dumbledor said beaming, all the teachers looked at him as if expecting him to take points away but he just sat there smiling, _Ron needed to let his anger out and Ginny and Draco need to be together to help destroy the dark lord forever. But there is something that is happening sooner than planned, hmmmm I hope we are ready for when it comes._ Dumbledor thought.

*          *          *

"Malfoy what do you think your doing to my little sister." Ron was angry again but he was not yelling, Ginny sat in a corner of the classroom they found and she was almost invisible. 

"Marrying her." Draco Replied smirking, as usual.

"No your not, I won't have it." Ron stated as if his word was the last. Draco looked at him and was ready to pounce.

"Yes I will." At this Ron moved forward with his wand out.

"Ron, Draco stop. I won't have you two fighting like this." Ginny exclaimed trying to stop them both from launching at each other.

"Ginny, you can't marry a… a…a… Malfoy." Ron said almost pleading. Ginny looked at him, exactly like her mother did when he was in deep trouble and Ron backed off.

"His name is Draco! And you will just have to accept it." Ginny said turned on her heal and left the class room Ron following her trying to change her mind. Draco stayed in the classroom for a while. _Dose she really love me or did she just say that to try and stop her brother._ Draco puzzled over this for a while and didn't notice the Head mater walk in.

"Thinking about today's events?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Um, sorry I didn't see you there, yes I was thinking about super." Draco said.

"The young red head spoke her true feelings tonight, a very hard thing to do and in this particular case it didn't work but ah yes time will tell, time will tell." Dumbledor repeated to himself as he walked out of the classroom leaving a very confused Draco behind.

*          *          *

Ginny started to get ready for bed, her back was really sore now and some blood soaked through to he shirt, _if this keeps up I'm going to loose all my blood and then Ron won't have to worry about me Marrying Draco. I can't believe what I said down there at supper today, I really do love him I don't know why but there is something about him almost as if he cares for me. Who am I kidding it's not like he has a great personality or anything it's just something._ Ginny thought as she slipped on her clothes and went to bed; she was just about to fall asleep when an owl fluttered into her room, no not one owl but two. _ Oh great it the new owlery or something?_ Ginny thought as she took the letters off and the owls flew away. She opened the first one it was a note for Dumbledor, it said she was to meet him in the Potions classroom at 11:00. Ginny sighed and got out of bed she grabbed her jumper and pulled it over her head her pajama pants were Ron's old ones and a little bit big for her, they were extra baggy and black. Ginny forgot about putting shoes on she walked all the way down in her bare feet. Ginny reached the potions classroom and saw Draco already in there.

"Hi." Ginny said as she entered the room.

"Hello." Draco replied in his normal emotionless voice.

"Are you nervous?" Ginny said trying to make conversation.

"About what?" Draco replied.

"The whole Rod thing."

"Oh, why do you ask?" Draco said not telling her anything. 

"I should have known that you wouldn't answer, anything." Ginny said exasperatedly.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?" Draco asked Ginny was about to answer when Dumbledor came in. 

"Good evening, sorry to keep you waiting, well follow me." The head master said and started to walk out of the classroom and out of the dungeons, Ginny looked at Draco and found that he was as puzzled as she. They walked for about 25 minutes to portrait on the wall; it was on the seventh floor. The picture was of a unicorn and a baby. 

"Love," Dumbledor said and the portrait swung open and there was a house. Well almost a house, they stepped into a big living room straight ahead there was a kitchen through that doorway, to the left was a bedroom with a king-size bed, big windows that go from the floor to the ceiling, a door that leads out onto a patio and a beautiful view of the forbidden forest. The bedspread was black, black silk sheets, black quilts and comforters and black silk pillows made of feathers. Back in the living room, a door that goes off to the right there is a washroom, un like the prefects bath, only it has a hot tub, a pool size bath, toilette and a sink. "This is where you will be living until you either graduate or you divorce. Starting tonight and tomorrow you are exempt from classes because Servers and Minerva have agreed to take a look at the Rods and Diary to help you to with your new powers, the password is love and when you want to change it consult me." With that the Headmaster left the two completely bewildered and confused in there knew home. Ginny went back into the bedroom and saw that their trunks had been brought up and are in the walk in closet. Ginny went out on the patio and looked around, she couldn't help herself a single tear fell from her eye, she didn't bother to brush it off, her feet were freezing and Ginny was starting to feel faint, her back was bleeding again she could feel it. Ginny fell to the floor she couldn't hold her self up any more and she felt very sick. 

Draco had been looking around and didn't think about Ginny, ten minutes later he walked into the bedroom and noticed it was cold he went to close the door and saw Ginny laying on the deck looking like she was dead.

"GINNY!!" Draco screamed and ran towards her, he picked her up and put her in his arms, he carried her into the room and closed the door, something in him made him worried he was actually afraid that she might die and he didn't want her to. Draco took her to the bathroom and drew a warm bath for her; he laid her on the floor on her side and noticed hi hand was all covered in blood. _Oh god she is losing more blood._ Draco took off her sweater and shirt then pealed off the leafs and put some fresh ones on, he then put a waterproofing spell on her cut and began undressing the rest of her.

"Ginny, Ginny wake up, come on." Draco called soothingly but all she could do was moan, when Ginny was fully naked Draco put her into the water. He looked at her she was motionless, her eyes were closed and she had a hot forehead. Draco noticed that she didn't have a temperature, which meant he might be able to revive her tonight. He looked at he laying in the tub and for the first time realized that she was naked in front of him, this thought made him blush. He looked at her and thought _god she has a good body, small and petite but slender and all the curves in the right places. Stop thinking about that._ He then focused his thoughts on trying to revive her. Ginny stirred after what seemed like twenty minutes.

"Ginny are you awake?" Draco asked hopefully. Ginny slowly opened her eyes, 

"Wha? Where am I?" She asked weakly.

"in our house, do you want to get out of the tub?" Draco asked smirking. Ginny just realized she was naked in front of him, she started coming around and blushed.

"can you leave?" Ginny asked.

""Well I've already seen you naked do you think this is going to make a difference, besides you need help you are to weak." Draco said as he picked her out of the tub. Ginny blushed but she knew he was right. Ginny got out of the tub and put a towel around her, Draco took off his shirt and put it on her. Ginny put her hair in a bun and went to her trunk to get dressed, she changed into another pair of pj's and looked at him.

"What?"

"Where am I going to sleep?" the thought hadn't really occurred to Draco that there was only one bed. "oh well you can stay in the bed." Draco said.

"And you?" Ginny asked.

"I will stay in the bed as well, it's big enough." Draco said try not to sound anxious, or nervous, which he was. Ginny smiled at him and started to walk to the bed but collapsed on the floor. "Ginny!" Draco yelled and picked her up he placed her on the bed.

"I'm alright." Ginny said trying to smile but closed her eyes and went to sleep, Draco changed and got into bed as well, he pulled Ginny close to him and put his arm around her. He liked this feeling of holding Ginny.


	9. a knew dawning

Dragon Rod

            Ginny woke up the next morning to find Draco lying right beside her and his arm was around her. She slowly moved trying to get out of the bed with out waking him up.

            "Leaving so soon." Draco cooed in her ear. Ginny jumped.

            "I didn't know you were awake." Ginny replied calming down a bit.

            "I wasn't awake but I am a very light sleeper." He replied sitting up a bit on his side, propping himself with his hand on his head. Ginny shifted a bit still trying to break free of his arm, which was still around her stomach. 

            "Well that's always good." Ginny said half replying to his comment and half about his arm. 

            "Are you trying to leave?" Draco smirked.

            "You just noticed?" Ginny replied, Draco smiled devilishly and pulled her tighter to him. Ginny squeaked a little as Draco pulled the blankets over both their heads. 

            "Let me go you big meanie." Ginny said playfully pushing agents his chest. 

            "Do you really want me to?" Draco asked.

            " N-…" Ginny didn't get a chance to finish before Draco smothered her words with a kiss. Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. His warm lips felt nice on hers. They were soft and comforting, Ginny never wanted to let him go. A kiss that seemed to last for hours was only a few seconds. Draco was up and out of bed. He was pulling black pants over his gray boxers and he looked so sexy, he smirked. Ginny realized that she must have been staring hard at him, she blushed.

            "Looked your fill?" Draco asked, she cast her eyes down onto the sheets of the bed; she didn't want him to see her blush anymore. Ginny looked up again and he was gone. _God he moves fast._ She thought and started to get out of bed. Her back hurt, she needed to put on more leaves, yet Draco was nowhere to be seen. 

"Humph." Ginny said and lay back on the bed for a minute. She closed her eyes.

"**BOO!**" Draco jumped on the bed right over top of Ginny. She screamed and jumped.

"Are you going to be doing this every morning?" she said relaxing back on the bed. 

"You mean jumping on you or this?" Draco asked as he kissed her. Ginny kissed back, she could get used to this. Draco let up, but was still over her.

"Both." Ginny replied out of breath.

"Well I can stop, if you want to." He replied raising one of his eyebrows. Ginny giggled.

"Ok, sleeping beauty roll over we need to put some stuff on your back." Ginny rolled over and he undid the buttons of her nightgown. Draco took off all her old bandages and put some new ones on.

"Time to get ready the professors want to see us remember?" Draco asked and she just nodded. Ginny got up and started to dress, Draco watching her. Ginny dressed her self in a black skirt that was knee length and a red v-neck sweater. She put on her school robes and they both started to descend the school halls down to the great hall for some breakfast.

*          *          *

Ginny and Draco spent most of the day learning how to use their wands and they were tired. They both trudged up the halls and staircases to their house. When they reached the painting Draco said the password and they both entered. Ginny collapsed on the bed, she moaned into her pillow. Draco laughed at her.

"If you want to go to sleep you have to get under the blankets." 

"I know." Ginny said as she threw a pillow at him. Draco caught it and jumped onto the bed next to her. He smiled at her and jumped back up again. He started taking off his clothes. He went into the bathroom and came out five minutes later. He had taken a bath and was now in a pair of black silk boxers.  Ginny was almost asleep and she was to tired to change.

"Am I going to have to undress you again tonight?" Draco asked smirking.  Ginny didn't move she was too tired to talk.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." With that he started UN zipping her skirt. Ginny instantly sat up. She glared at him.

"Hey I asked." He replied. Ginny got up and took off her skirt and shirt she put on her nightgown and turned to go to sleep. Draco was on his half of the bed already under the covers. She climbed into the bed.

"Nox." All the lights went out. Ginny felt the bed rustle and Draco's arm slipped around her middle, she was about to protest when he pulled her closer to him. Ginny was pressed agents his body and she could feel his heat. 

"Tomorrow is our wedding day." Draco whispered into her ear and kissed her on the cheek. Ginny rolled over to face him, she smiled and kissed him on the lips, he was slightly startled by this action but he liked it just the same, he deepened the kiss and…

 I'm not going to tell you what happened next but I'm sure you can guess. Anyways review please.


End file.
